Neo Genesis Evangelion
by Vampwriter
Summary: This is an AR story. A lot of the characters are going to be OOC, just a warning. In an alternate version of NGE the world is much different. Powers to discover, and truths to find in a brand new adventure. Come see...
1. Teaser

You thought you knew the story of Eva. Guess again…

Take a step into a world unlike anything you've seen before. New faces, new personalities, and a whole new level of danger await the human race. Will the Angels destroy all? Will the demons bring the apocalypse? Or will the humans be able to save their race?

This is the story of the Eva pilots as you have never seen. After a freak accident during the activation test of Unit-01 Shinji has fallen into a mysterious coma from which he has yet to wake from. Now it is up to his cousin R.D. Sinclare, his sister Rei Ikari, and girlfriend Asuka Langley to stop the Angels and discover the power held deep within their souls.

SEELE, believing that humanity has reached the end of their evolutionary line, is attempting to destroy the world. NERV, on the other hand, is working to prevent SEELE from doing this, while at the same time planning to try and control the power of Third Impact.

Will the power of the pilots combined be enough to save the world? Or will it fall to the darkness rushing toward it? Only time will tell…


	2. One

Vampwriter

Voice: In the year 2000 a great tragedy occurred. Something was discovered in the ice of Antarctica, something we should have left well enough alone. In an instant almost the entire Katsuragi expedition was wiped out, along with a good portion of the rest of the population. This event came to be known as Second Impact. The Earth was thrown off its axis, plunging the world into an eternal summer, what little ice wasn't melted in Impact was all but gone, raising the level of the ocean, killing many more people and changing national shorelines.

In the aftermath of the Impact the SEELE council and NERV covered up the true events and told the public that it was a meteor that had struck. They bought it hook, line, and sucker. But I can never forget what happened on that day, when I saw my world die. And I will never forgive the Angels for taking my father from me. Who am I? I am Captain Misato Katsuragi, operations chief of NERV, and I will see to it that this war is won.

Neo Genesis Evangelion

Chapter One

Arrival, The War Begins

The young man stepped out into the deserted airport terminal and looks around for the one who was supposed to be picking him up. The boy didn't even look surprised to see that the place was empty, save the people getting off the plane. Everyone had been warned that there was a military situation and the people had been evaced.

He has short red hair with orange highlights and naturally stuck up in spiky clumps. Down his back was a long braid that reached the middle of his back. Upon his face a pair of slim, amber tinted glasses rest comfortingly on the bridge of his nose. He wears a white shirt with blue denim jacket over it and comfortable blue jeans. His shoes were steel toe work boots. On his left hand he has a black, open fingered glove and strapped to his right wrist is a device he calls an R.A.T., short for Remote Access Terminal. Called Ark it had a built in A.I. not originally intended. She tended to be a little overly perky; not that the young man minded, she helped add a bit of cheer to his otherwise boring life.

Reaching into a carry bag he had strapped to his side he retrieved the information and picture he had been sent. The letter had been sent by his uncle with travel fare included with instructions to come to Tokyo 3 and hook up with one Captain Katsuragi. Looking at the picture she was rather beautiful. She sat leaning against the hood of her sky blue car wearing a dusk colored dress that set off her hair and a red flight jacket over it with the bars of a captain on the collar. Around her neck she wore a platinum cross.

Now familiarized with the person coming for him the young man settled by the window to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Out the corner of his eye he saw the woman from NERV walking up. He got up and extended his hand to her as she neared.

"Captain Katsuragi I presume," he said. "Greetings, I'm R.D. Sinclare."

"Hello there, welcome to NERV," she said as she took the proffered hand. "And it's just Misato."

R.D. made eye contact with Misato and wasn't surprised to see a wild energy running through her. Even in her picture she radiated a barely restrained energy. He smiled at her, 'I think I'm going to like this one.'

Misato turned and gestured, "Follow me please and we'll be on our way."

He nods, "Right."

They started making their way toward the front entrance. As they walk his R.A.T. began going off, drawing Misato's attention to it.

"What's that, some sort of watch?"

R.D. smiled, but kept walking. "It's so much more than that," he said. He brought it to face level and spoke to it, "What is it Ark?"

A female voice came from it and the green lens on the front began to glow. "Well to me it looks like someone's pulling an MIB on you. All your public records are disappearing, just as you said they would."

"Did you…"

"Yes I followed them as far as I could, but then came up against a firewall bigger than your ego, if that's possible," she said.

"Hey! Be nice, huh?" R.D. said with a smile.

Ark chuckled, "Yeah, well, I don't think it takes a genius to guess who's made off with them."

R.D. made an agreeing sound and nods his head once, "Got that right. Let me see the progress."

Ark's happy voice came back, "You got it chief!"

R.D. lowers his arm as the lens glows again. A set of four holo screens come from the lens and surround R.D. giving him various sets statistic information being displayed. He examines each one in turn, scanning over the information. R.D. whistles slightly, "Jeez, they've got nearly everything already. I estimate another twenty minutes before they have it all."

"Indeed," says Ark, "They may not be stopping them, but those encryptions you set up are at least slowing them down."

Misato blinked in surprise. "You set up encryption files?"

He nods, "Yep, I don't want just anyone getting their hands on my personal info. Though it looks like I'll need to work on them a bit."

"Hey chief, you gonna introduce me or what?"

R.D. looks at the R.A.T. indignantly, "Goddess you're impatient." He turns to Misato, "Ark, may I introduce Captain Misato Katsuragi. Misato this is Ark, my A.I. assistant." He held up his arm again to show the unit to her.

"Hey there!" Ark said with her usual enthusiasm.

Misato blinked at it a couple of times at it. "You actually made a working A.I.?"

He looks back down at the R.A.T., "Actually, she was quite accidental. Ark wasn't a part of the original equation." He stops and speaks to Ark, "Hey Ark, why not come out and say hi?"

There's a brief pause and Misato guesses that Ark is thinking.

"Sure, why not?"

R.D. lowers his arm again and there is another flash from the unit. Out of it appears the hologram of a young girl, probably ten to twelve, with a mane of dark violet hair, and the same color eyes. She wears a white dress and around her neck is a gold cross. On her feet are sandals. Ark curtsies beautifully before Misato.

"Hello Captain Katsuragi. I'm Ark."

Misato smiles at Ark and nods her head. "Just call me Misato please."

Ark smiles, "Yeah, sure."

Misato checks her watch and does a double take

"Oh, shit! We need to go, like now!"

Ark and R.D. nod and the holographic girl vanishes again. The two humans hurry to the entrance and R.D. follows Misato to her car. He quickly catches sight of the blue car from the photo and smiles. Before they can reach it though the ground shakes. Misato stops and looks around at the sky. R.D. curiously does the same, not really sure what his liaison is looking for. Misato gasps and R.D. turns to see, and regrets it almost instantly. Towering over them not far away is the biggest creature he's ever seen.

Misato swears quietly, "It wasn't supposed to come here! I was told it was heading for Tokyo 3! So what's it doing here at the airport!"

The size of a skyscraper it was a dark green, almost black color. At night it was probably near impossible to see. The creature had bony protrusions at different points of its body and its face was situated between its shoulders. What looked like a long nose or beak was hanging down off the bottom of its face.

A cruise missile shot over their heads and Misato automatically grabbed R.D. and hauled him down. That missile and several others soared overhead and slammed right into the creature. Once the explosions had died down a bit Misato got up and ran to the car.

"Hurry and get in," she said, "We gotta go!"

R.D. opens the passenger side door and jumps in just as Misato starts the motor. She tore out of the airport as the air raid sirens went off and people began running toward the nearest shelters in that area.

"What the hell is that thing!" R.D. asks.

"An Angel," Misato says shortly. Her cell phone went off and she answered it without taking her eyes from the road. "Yes?" there was a pause, "Yes, I have him. We're on our way now. Could you have an express train ready when we get there? Uh huh, thanks, by."

Back in Tokyo 3, deep beneath the Earth's surface, in a giant underground cave called a Geo Front created by the greatest scientific minds in the world resides the home of NERV. In the main command center of Central Dogma a group of people sit monitoring the battle. Three in particular don't seem too terribly happy with how things are going. They are Generals Iwasaki, Matsuo, and Maruyama.

"I can't believe this," said Matsuo, "A full missile offensive and there was absolutely no damage!"

"It's a demon!" yelled Iwasaki, and pounded his fist on the surface before him.

Below them on the command deck sits Gendo Ikari and his second on command, and best friend, Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Fuyutsuki asks, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

Gendo doesn't move as he answers, "Of course. The JSSDF military is comprised of a group of ignoramuses," he said from behind his hands, the smile evident in his voice "I warned them that this would be an exorcise in futility, but would they listen? No, not them."

Fuyutsuki laughs slightly at that. He had to agree, the JSSDF were a group of ignoramuses. He winces as another VTOL gets shot down. Fuyutsuki sighs at the idiocy of it all. 'What a waste of life.'

On the outskirts of Tokyo 3 Misato pulls over to observe the battle. The Angel had been drawn away form the city and into the mountains. She grabs out a pair of Mil. Spec. goggles and R.D. blinks on confusion.

"You're not getting out are you?"

Misato smiles at him, "Of course not, now move over."

She crawls over to his seat and nearly crushes him as she looks out the window. Misato watches through the goggles as the JSSDF lead the Angel through the mountains. R.D. managed to get out from under where Misato's breasts were crushing him so he could watch the battle too. He twisted the end of the right earpiece of his glasses, activating a magnification device. Twisting the left allowed him to adjust the distance. After a couple minutes more of fighting the JSSDF turned tail and ran.

R.D. blinked in confusion until he heard Misato say, "Oh no, they're going to use an N2 mine! Get down!"

She grabs R.D. and shields his body with her own. For a split second he wonders what an N2 mine is before a bright flash goes off. A second later it is followed by a blast wave of tremendous force. The car was blown off its wheels and tumbled four or five times before coming to a stop.

R.D. hung there for a moment on his side. A voice started calling his name.

"R.D.? Hey R.D., wake up! Boss?" it was Ark's voice.

"I'm still here my friend," He groggily moved around.

Ark was relieved, "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were a goner for sure!"

R.D. chuckled, "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

R.D. tried the belt but it had jammed somehow. Thankful that Misato was currently out he tore the restraint apart with an unnatural show of strength. No way he wanted to explain that to her. Most of the people back home didn't even understand it, not even he himself did. Misato's belt unlatched easily and R.D. gently laid her down. He patted her cheek a couple of times and she stirred.

"Come on Misato, wake up." R.D. said quietly.

Misato's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a couple times.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked groggily.

R.D. sighed in relief, "You were rendered unconscious in the explosion."

She nodded slightly and stood up carefully in the cramped quarters. Misato moved around slightly and checked herself over for injuries.

"Well, nothing's broken. Lets get out."

They climb out and look toward the mountains. The wind blew their hair around as they observed to devastation caused by the N2 mine. A giant plume of smoke rose from the blasted mountains, fire playing on the smoke giving it an eerie look.

"Damn," said R.D., "Would you look at that."

Misato didn't even bother looking, just jumped down to the ground. R.D. followed her after another moment. Unfortunately he landed on a loose rock and fell to the ground. Misato was at his side in a second.

"Are you alright?"

He picks himself up, "I'm fine."

Turning to the car R.D. examines it quickly.

"Well, doesn't look like anything is too badly damaged, but I'll need to have a look under the hood to find out the extent of the damage there."

Misato walks up and places her hands on the roof.

"Well then, help me push and we'll get it back on its wheels and have a look."

The teen nods, "Right."

Placing his hands next to Misato's they pushed hard and knocked the vehicle back upright. R.D. then looks under the hood and gives it a complete inspection. He activated Ark's scanners and they did a check to make sure everything worked. After a minute he shut off the R.A.T. and began looking around the area.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

R.D. looked back at her, "Everything works, but we'll need to get a new battery."

Misato smiles, "I think I can remedy that."

Going around to the back of the car she opens it and reaches in. Misato first tossed a roll of tape to her young charge.

"Start taping things back together while I work."

R.D. nods, "Right."

So as he secures parts of the body Misato pulls several batteries out of her trunk. When she is satisfied Misato places them all in the back seat and then runs line to the engine connected to the batteries. R.D. finished just as he heard the engine roar to life.

'Wow, she's good,' he thought.

"Get in, let's go!" Misato calls and gets behind the steering wheel.

R.D. quickly puts away the tape and jumps into the car. They take off down the road as fast as they safely can. R.D. looked into the back seat and wondered why Misato had so many batteries in the first place.

"Hey Misato, what's with all the car batteries?"

Misato smiles slightly at the question.

"If you're thinking that I stole them, don't. I made this car with my own two hands. Took years of study, work, and money to get it just the way I dreamed."

"Wow Misato, you really know your cars."

She smiles brightly at the comment, "Thank you. Sadly, the battery I used in this car is not cheap, and I need around a dozen to do the job of that one."

R.D. blinked in surprise, "It's that strong!"

"Actually I was thinking about entering her into the racing circuit when the war with the Angels is over. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to fix her now because of all the damage she sustained in the blast."

A thought occurred to R.D., "Hey Misato, what are the Angels?"

"Noone really know R.D.. All we know is that they want to wipe us out of existence." Misato looked around the area, then got on her cell phone. A quick speed dial and she put it to her ear. "Hello, Hyuuga? I need some help. Could you direct me to the nearest entrance? I'm afraid that I haven't quite got this place memorized yet."

Down in Central Mokoto Hyuuga sweatdropped slightly.

'How could that woman get lost so often?'

Even so, he looked for her in the city and quickly narrowed down the location of the closest entrance to the facility.

"Alright, I've got you locked in. Sending location now."

Misato examines the data as it comes in, "Oh cool, it's an express train! Could you have one ready for us when we get there?"

"There's already one waiting captain." Came Hyuuga's voice.

"Thanks." She said, and hung up to pay attention to her driving.

Back in Central Dogma Hyuuga went back to work scanning for the Angel.

"What's the eta to the Angel's location?" asked Genera Iwasaki.

"Two minutes," said Aoba.

They had sent several recon ships to its location to see if they had killed it. Of course, everyone at NERV was very much doubting it.

"Any contact?" asked General Maruyama.

Maya was about to answer when an alarm went off and the energy monitor spiked.

"Energy detection! At the epicenter!" Maya shouted.

"We are receiving visual telemetry!" Aoba reported.

The screen changed to show the Angel surrounded by fire. It was knelt down with its arms crossed downward in front of itself. The gill-like appendages at its hips moving back and forth was the only physical sign that it was still alive. Even as they watched, however, the Angel grew a new face under the old one. The damage to its body was also slowly regenerating."

Iwasaki slammed his fist on the podium again, "It's a damn demon!"

Matsuo slumped in his seat, "A direct hit from and N2 mine and nothing."

The phone in front of Iwasaki rang and he hesitated before answering it. After a short conversation he sighed and replaced it on its cradle. Iwasaki looked at the general next to him and Matsuo nodded. Not one of the three liked what they were about to say.

Sensing the change in atmosphere Gendo knew it was time and got up from where he was sitting. Standing before the three JSSDF generals he looked very much like the intense individual he was reputed for being.

Maruyama sat there, his hands held together on the podium top. He stared as Gendo for a moment with a begrudging respect in his eyes. "Ikari, control of these operations have been turned over to you. Don't disappoint us."

Matsuo spoke up, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course," he pushed his glasses up his nose, "That is why NERV exists."

"Don't fail," said Iwasaki.

The three generals vanished as the podium descended into the floor.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fuyutsuki.

Gendo turns. "We're going to activate Unit-01."

"Activate it!" Fuyutsuki said in surprise, "But we have no pilots! Shinji and Rei are in no condition to pilot!"

The commander smiled slightly. "Don't worry old friend, the fourth will be arriving soon." He turned to a monitor. On it was the image of a teenage boy.

(a few minutes later)

An automated recording played as the armored door closed behind the car.

"So how're you feeling?" Misato asked.

R.D. stared out the broken window and had been in a deep silence. He didn't respond to her question so she lay her hand on his shoulder. This startled R.D. out of his thoughts. Misato repeated her question.

A smile crossed R.D.'s face, "I'm fine Misato. Just thinking about things."

"Like what?"

R.D. leaned back and stared out the window again. "Things like; why haven't I heard from or of my cousins in a while, about why my uncle would be sending for me, what the hell that creature called "Angel" is, and how I could tie into all of this."

Misato smiles reassuringly at him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

The boy turns and returns the smile, "I hope you're right."

The car train started up and they begin to descend into the earth.

After a few seconds R.D. speaks again, "Misato, has something happened to my cousins Shinji and Rei?"

She sighed as she leaned against the steering wheel, "I think it would be better if you heard it from Gendo. Honestly, I really don't know too much of what happened."

"I see," R.D. said.

Misato looked at her young charge as he looked out the window. She knew he was worried about his cousins. She needed something to distract him. An idea occurred to her. Misato turned to R.D., "Did your uncle Gendo send you an id card?"

The boy turned back and blinked as the question once again registered with his distracted mind. "Uh, yeah." He reached into his side pouch and withdrew a neatly folded piece of paper with a paperclip attached. R.D. removed the clip and opened the top flap and removed the card before unfolding the letter and handing it to Misato.

Misato examined both briefly, then handed the card back, crumpled up the letter, and threw it behind her where it was promptly forgotten. She reached in the glove compartment and drew out a small book, then handed it to R.D. "Here, read this."

R.D. looked at the book, turning it over and examining the things written on front and back. He broke the clasp and started reading. A moment later they came down into a massive cavern. R.D. looked down. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow," he said quietly, "It's a real Geo Front!"

Misato nodded, "Yup! This is our secret underground base, NERV Central." She, too, looked down. "It's the keystone for the resurrection of the world… and the stronghold of humanity!"

Misato's voice- Next time our young savior shows signs of the great power that resides within him. He will then be thrown headlong into a desperate fight for survival in which only the stronger warrior will come out victorious. See it all, next time on Neo Genesis Evangelion, chapter 2: Power Surge, Fight On!

I hope I did better this time… Let me know what you think.


End file.
